Princes and slaves
by johntb5
Summary: The boys are in the olden days when kings rule


I dont own the boys but i wish i did. incest...masters...slaves...something new so i thought i would try it. enjoy.

Princes and Slaves

-1Shouts ran through the market as a teenager ran through the crowds and vender carts trying to get away from the castle knights who were chasing him because of the bread he had stolen for his sick brother. Running around a corner to a ale house he slammed against the wall just as the horses carrying the knights ran by, sighing he relaxed as they kept going. Turning to look down the ally he smiled as he tucked the bread under his arm and started a jog heading to his brother.

Coming to a stop at the back of a whore house he entered an unmarked door that lead to a small room with a candle in a corner and two bed roles in the other with one of them occupied. Rushing to the bundle he shook the shoulder of his brother. "Alan wake up buddy I have food for you."

Turning onto his back Alan looked into his brother eyes with a soft smile. "what did you get Gordon"

Gordon smiled and pulled out the bread to show his little brother who licked his lips at the sight of it. Gordon set it down next to the bowl of water and rag that he used to help keep Alan's fever down. Pulling Alan up he moved behind him and let him rest on his chest and grabbed the bread again and tore off a small piece for himself and then handed the rest to Alan who took it without thinking and tore into it. Gordon smiled as he ate his part in one bite and watched as Alan ate glade seeing that his appetite was raising again.

After three big bites Alan stopped and looked back to his brother, "Gordon you need to eat too."

"Its ok Alan your sick and you need it for your strength. I will get something later after the knights calm down." holding his brother close he pushed the offered the bread back to Alan even as his stomach growled deeply and the bread was offered again and he took it and ripped the piece again in half and passed one back to Alan and both finished off the bread taking away their hunger for the rest of the day.

Groaning Alan rested his head back against Gordon's shoulder closing his eyes, "I still feel bad bro…I need help."

Soaking the rag and squeezing the water out he ran it over Alan's forehead and neck, "I know Ally but we don't have any money and I'm trying to find stuff to grab but its hard now with that lead knight running around."

Sighing at the cooling feeling of the water on him he grabbed Gordon's other hand and squeezed it " I know your doing your best Gordo but please don't do anything to get yourself killed because I need you"

Smiling down at his brother he set the rag down and pulled his brother close " don't worry I'm not going to do anything drastic."

Both looked up as their door was banged on, "open this door you thief, we know your in there."

Moving quickly Gordon set Alan down and he moved to the door but before he could get there it came crashing in along with five of the kingdoms best knights who grabbed him and two went over to Alan and yanked him off of the blankets and Gordon heard the groan as tired muscles were forced to move. Gordon struggled against his captures grasp, "no leave him alone he's sick."

A backhand made quiet real fast, "you keep quiet you dog or ill kill you."

Gordon watched in horror as Alan was shoved around and slammed back against a wall and listening to him scream made him angry as he tried to get out of the hands holding him. struggling as hard as he could to get the two knights off of his younger brother he was suddenly dropped to the floor with a powerful punch to his stomach that made all the air leave his body. Groaning he tried to get up but a swift kick to his side brought him back down again, looking up he met eyes with his brother and saw fear in them but giving a small smile to Alan he made another move to get up and was about to his knees when he was grabbed by the back of his thin shirt and slammed face first into the door fame and the knight pulled out his knife and swung it at Gordon only to have him move and it grazed his arm cutting it open making him gasp but not cry out as to not give his opponents the satisfaction of the injury.

The knights all laughed as they kept beating Gordon and Alan up but suddenly stopped as horses approached. Looking up Gordon noticed three horses, two white and one palomino, the royals have arrived. He was roughly shoved to his knees and Alan was thrown next to him who he quickly grabbed into his arms hearing a small whimper.

"my lords we have caught the thief and his partner and have started the punishment. Would you like us to cut the hand off the thief for his deed." the lead knight boasted while unsheathing his sword from his waist.

One of the lords raised his hand, "that will not be necessary Anthony. We will deal with them."

Jumping off of his horse the lord who spoke was dressed in light chain mail and light leather padding of a knight and of a prince and bore the symbol of a great bird on his chest. Crouching down next to the scared brothers the prince looked them over before glancing back to the other prince who was only dressed in the light padding and same symbol, "What do you think dear brother should we take them back."

The prince stayed on his horse and looked over the two from atop his mount, "I think they will be a great addition to our slaves Scott."

Scott smiled slightly, " I think your right John. Virgil come down here and help the dark haired one onto your mount. I will take the blond one with me."

Virgil raised his head showing off his velvet green collar and jumped down to quickly brush his servants tunic top out slightly. Crouching down next to Scott he looked at him without meeting eyes, "do you wish me to help with the blond one onto your mount master."

Scott petted Virgil's hair quickly, " That will not be necessary Virgil."

With a small 'yes master' Virgil helped pick up Gordon and move him to his waiting horse. Gordon to weak to fight just climbed up into the saddle and groaned as Virgil slid behind him and wrap an arm gently around his waist to keep him steady during the ride. Looking up slightly he saw that his master had the blond one in front of him as well, glancing to his other master he noticed a smile on his lips while he stared at them together on his horse.

Scott settled the young teen in front of him noting how hot his body was. Turning back into the commander he was, he put his attention back to the knights waiting for command. "I want all of you back to the castle and when I tell our king how you treat his people he will have your heads on the guillotine."

The knights saluted by clapping their closed fist over their hearts and then left to retrieve their horses.

Tuning back to his brother and their slave Scott nodded his head towards the castle and lightly kicked his horse to head off in a fast walk with the others following close behind. Looking down to the boy in his arms he frowned seeing the marks his men left on him and again noticed his hot skin was. Slowly he ran his finger over the blonds dirty cheek and smiled at him while he slept. Glancing back to his brother John he saw him staring at the other boy they saved while he rested in their slaves gentle arms and growled slightly to himself as he heard a small whimper come from the boy as Virgil tightened his grip slightly around his waist.

Looking back ahead of them as they entered the gates to his fathers castle he saw several servants bowing to him and his brother and he waved them off while slowly heading to the stable yard.

Coming to a stop Scott dismounted his stud named Lightning and carefully pulled his new slave down from the saddle. Letting a stable hand take his mount away he moved over to where John was helping Virgil get the other boy down from Thunder's back and another stable hand took Thunder and Stardust to be groomed along side Lightning.

As the three carried the two boys into the castle they headed to the servants quarters and set them on beds that were next to Virgil's and once both were secure under the blankets Virgil immediately grabbed all the herbs and clean cloths he could and started to clean the two up. He frowned as he ran his hands over Gordon's ribs and noted that they were cracked. Moving to his arm he stitched up the cut with some string and then added some herb paste to it to make sure it doesn't get infected and wrapped it up tightly. Moving to Alan he took a different herb paste and rubbed it on the inside of his mouth to let it dissolve so it would help with the fever he was suffering from. Checking over the rest of him he rubbed some cooling herbs on his bruises and smiled at is work.

Turning back to his masters he gave a small bow, "they will be fine after some rest. The older of the two will need a lot of rest for his ribs to heal and the other will have to wait for the fever to go down."

Scott looked to the two and sighed , "feed them once they wake up. I'm going to father to talk to him."

John watched his brother leave and pulled his slave into his arms, "take good care of them Virgil….I will need you tonight so make sure you wont need to tend them for a while after the nights meal."

Turning in his arms Virgil leaned up and kiss John's lips "yes master, everything will be set."

John smiled sadly and ran a hand over the collar on Virgil's neck, " I wish I can take this off of you my love and we can truly be together."

Virgil stroked John's cheek softly, looking deep into his eyes, "I know you do and I wish the same thing but we both know that can never happen unless you are king. I'm willing to wait for that time because I love you John."

A tear ran down John's face but he quickly wiped it away, "I love you too Virgil. I must go but I will see you later tonight."

With one last kiss John left the room and the care of the new slaves in Virgil's hands.

Virgil sighed and sat between the two boys that couldn't be any younger then himself by only a few years. Grabbing a damp cloth he ran it over Alan's forehead and smiled as he saw the boy relax.

"Thank you"

Startled Virgil faced the other teenager, "excuses me."

Clearing his throat slightly Gordon put more focus on Virgil's face trying to see through the pain. "Thank you for taking care of my brother. I failed him…I wasn't able to protect him."

Shifting closer to Gordon he rested a hand on his shoulder, "its ok friend you didn't fail him. There was no way you could have stood up to those knights even at your best. What are your names so I can tell my masters."

Gordon looked at him for a moment, "I'm Gordon and that's my younger brother Alan."

Virgil smiled and stood up heading to the door, "I'm Virgil, you will be safe here. Just try to rest while I get you some food."

Gordon watched as the door closed and looked around the room they were in. Five beds all together rested in the room and they occupied two of them. Looking to his brother he smiled seeing he was looking much better. Trying to sit up he gasped in pain and feel back down. His side hurt as well as his arm, seeing his arm was treated he looked to his ribs to see green stuff over the sore spot. Groaning he closed his eyes as a wave of pain washed over him. Opening one eye as he heard the door open again he breathed in deeply as the smell of food came to him.

Virgil walked in with cooked ham and some fruit on a tray and set it down on a small table. Moving behind Gordon he helped him sit up with out much pain and handed him some ham which he devoured. Chuckling he handed him some fresh milk and then some apple slices that soon disappeared. "I would give you more but I don't want you getting sick on me."

Gordon smiled, "Thanks for that. It took the hunger off for awhile so I should be good. The cooked ham was great, I never had it like that before and the milk was so good."

Laughing slightly at Gordon's words he set the tray at the door and sat back down between them. "There is plenty of that where it came from. Our masters have taken a liking to you and Alan and have told the cooks that if you want anything they must make it for you until our masters say so."

"Who are theses master's you keep speaking of." Gordon raised an eyebrow at him.

Virgil smiled as his thoughts took him over, "Well there are two princes to this kingdom, both sons to the king. The younger of the two is who I mainly serve and his name is John. He has moonlight blond hair and is very in tune with nature and the arts. He is also a very skilled fighter thanks to his older brother Scott who is a brown haired man. He loves the art of battle and is his fathers second in command in everything that goes on in this kingdom. I serve him as well but not as much as I do John."

Gordon watched Virgil with curiosity, " Are they nice to you."

Smiling, Virgil unconsciously ran his fingers over his collar, " Yes they are very nice to me. They care for me when I am ill and never force me to do anything I don't want to do unless its for performance in front of other lords. Even the king treats me as his son sometimes. As long as you and your brother stay here I can guarantee you that your life will be so much better, you will have food, shelter, and a bed to sleep in at night."

Leaning his head back against the pillow he closed his eyes. "I don't know if I can trust your words Virgil. Alan and I have heard many things about your masters that are very bad and I don't want to be apart of the evils that goes on here."

Virgil startled at Gordon's words leaned closer to him, "All the things you have heard are not true Gordon. I have made trips into the markets and heard them as well. They never would harm anyone unless someone Is hurting their family or closest friends. They wont hurt you at all and trust me on that…I have been serving this family since I have been very young and know them all well."

Opening his eyes and then glancing to Virgil before looking to his brother he frowned, "who would we serve, one or both of them."

Virgil frowned as well, "I'm not sure how they are deciding that but I would believe you would serve both just as I do."

Both looked to Alan as he started to get restless in his sleep. Moving quickly Virgil got another damp cloth and ran it over the young ones face trying to calm him but seeing it not working he reached for a paste and rubbed it on Alan's chest knowing the vapors would ease his mind and put him back to a peaceful sleep. Grinning to himself as Alan calmed down he reset the bowl he was holding on the floor and moved back to his seat and grab a hold of Alan's hand.

"his fever has gone down some…his hand is not as shaky as before." Virgil moved back to Gordon and moved the blanket down that was covering him to look at his ribs and gently ran his hands over it and the added more herb paste to the discolored skin. "You will not be able to move for awhile im sorry."

Groaning Gordon set a hand over his eyes, "I don't know if this is best thing for my brother and I but I also know is that we have no choice. Virgil can you leave us be for awhile."

Nodding Virgil stood up and left the room in search of one of his masters to let them know of the new slaves.


End file.
